


Their little miracle

by MissCath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is not feeling well, so she went to Elvish medics to know, what's going on. What is the diagnosis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their little miracle

**Author's Note:**

> It was prompt from tumblr: http://ioncefuckedallama.tumblr.com/post/71243175837/for-any-writers-heres-a-nice-prompt-kili-finds  
> Like always, my favourite AU, when no one dies. Short ficlet, just to show my otp. Warning: too much fluff - it can melt you. Still, enjoy!

It is about few days, since Tauriel is gone. She has gone to Mirkwood, to her friends and Elvish medics also. She doesn’t feel well and she wants to know, what is it. And how knows better the Elves, than the other Elves?

And Kili worries about her. He wonders if this is because of new place, or maybe change of diet? Soon before that they moved out to Dale, to finally live together as married couple. Thorin was somewhat angry but for Kili it didn’t matter. He knew that he wouldn’t be a King, it’s Fili’s role. And he knows Fili will be better. And wishes him good luck. 

He also wonders if this is possible? They both aren’t sure if they can have any child. But for him it also didn’t matter. Sometimes Tauriel longs to have a baby and she even told it Kili. But all he said was:

“Don’t worry, my lady. Even if we can’t have any children, I still love you. We can always have an interesting life. Like, you know, travelling, admiring the stars… Everything you want.” 

But he didn’t say to her that he also wants a baby. He couldn’t. Not to mention that his mother, Dis, started to talk something about that. She wants grandchildren. But his love to wife is greater than this longing and dream about children. One night he saw Tauriel admiring the stars and probably praying. He didn’t know, it was in Elvish. But he felt that it was the prayer for a child. They tried, of course, and not once. But they weren’t sure. 

Deep in heart Kili wants the pregnancy. He dreams about being dad, caring about the child, playing with him or her, teaching some archery… But now he waits. And wonders. And worries. He doesn’t want anything serious. 

Then Kili hears hooves of Tauriel’s horse. He’s sure she is back. He comes to her. He can see her smiling. She tells him to go inside. He does it but he can’t wait to hear, what’s going on. He wonders if this is bad news or good news.

“So… What did Elvish medics say about you? Please, tell me, I want to know…”, he holds her hands.

Tauriel just smiles widely. 

“That’s what I thought Kili. And it’s sure. I’m expecting the child. No, we are.”

Tears are in Kili’s eyes, he can’t believe it. For him it’s like the little miracle. He didn’t even expect. He just embraces Tauriel and smiles widely.

“Oh, Tauriel… My wife… My love… I love you so much! It’s incredible!”

Tauriel just hugs him, she wants also to cry. She strokes his hair and kisses his forehead.

“I know, my darling, I know… But I’m so happy!”

They hug each other for a longer moment and feel happiness. They know that it will be hard work for them but worth of anything. And they will surely show their appreciation to Valar for this greatest gift.


End file.
